


Dr. Frankenstein & Igor

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su último curso de instituto, Mycroft es invitado a una fiesta de Halloween por el chico más popular de clase, Gregory Lestrade. Teme ir por como podrán tratarle sus compañeros pero jamás se esperaría lo que le aguardaba en esa fiesta. ¡Contiene TeenMystrade!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y como era obvio todo el instituto llevaba un mes decorado. Mycroft había creído que al ser un colegio privado se cortarían un poco, pero aun así las guirnaldas de murciélagos ocupaban los techos y las paredes estaban decoradas de fantasmas, vampiros y calabazas.

―Ridículo ―gruñó Mycroft al ver el dibujo de una bruja en la puerta de su aula.

Entró y se sentó en la segunda fila, al lado de la ventana. Sacó el libro y suspiró profundamente. Poco después sonó el timbre y la clase se fue llenando de alumnos.

Todos eran o animadoras o miembros del equipo de rugby de la escuela. Mycroft suspiró y levantó la vista al escuchar unos golpecitos en la pizarra.

Gregory Lestrade, el capitán del equipo y por ende el chico más popular del instituto estaba llamando la atención de la clase.

―¡Escuchadme joder! ―dijo riéndose.

―¡Te escuchamos guapo! ―dijo una chica desde el final del aula.

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Mycroft le miró y contuvo un suspiro. Greg era muy guapo. Tenía los ojos grandes y marrones y una gran sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. Además solía ir con vaqueros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero, cosa que seguro hacía para provocar.

―Bien, este Halloween mis padres me dejan la casa.

"Padre" corrigió mentalmente Mycroft.

Gregory era de padres divorciados y el hombre había ganado la custodia no solo por su poder adquisitivo sino porque la mujer no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención. Pero claro, eso Mycroft no lo sabía porque fuera íntimo amigo de Greg sino porque era bueno deduciendo.

Seguro que Greg no sabía ni que existía.

―La fiesta será el 31 a las 9 de la noche ―siguió hablando Greg ―. Habrá sándwiches y buena música, vosotros solo tenéis que venir disfrazados.

Mycroft le vio sacar unas invitaciones de la mochila y regresó la vista a su libro.

Unos minutos después un trozo de cartulina con forma de murciélago negro cayó sobre su libro. Alzó la vista dispuesto a encararse con el gracioso de turno pero al ver a Greg se mantuvo en silencio.

―Si no tienes planes, recuerda, el viernes a las nueve. Ven disfrazado.

Mycroft se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

―No creo que mi presencia en la fiesta sea necesaria, Gregory.

El muchacho sonrió, lo que provocó que Mycroft se esforzara por no sonrojarse.

―Greg ―le corrigió el moreno ―. Y claro que es necesaria, si no, no te invitaría.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de alejarse a su asiento. Mycroft cogió la invitación y la leyó por encima antes de aguardarla. A la salida del instituto fue hacia el parking a coger su bicicleta, de lejos vio al equipo de rugby allí sentados así que procuró ir deprisa pero no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras:

" _Si, ha invitado al repeinado ese"_

Mycroft se montó en la bicicleta con rapidez y salió de allí.

Las burlas y las tomaduras de pelo habían asegurado que Mycroft no era agradable para nadie. Había aprendido a tratar a todo el mundo con el mismo desprecio y frialdad que usaban con él y eso le había sido muy útil.

Ese curso y el anterior no se habían metido con él porque tenían miedo de que Mycroft acabara con su vida.

Por eso no entendía porque Greg le había invitado a la fiesta. Daba igual cuanto le gustara y cuenta ilusión le había hecho, no iba a dejar de sospechar.

Cuando llegó a casa la encontró vacía, como de costumbre. Cogió un refresco de la nevera y subió a su habitación. Puso música clásica en el reproductor de música antes de sentarse en el escritorio para empezar a hacer los deberes.

No dejaba de pensar en la invitación de la fiesta y en las trágicas consecuencias que podría tener. Cuando acabó los ejercicios sacó la invitación de la mochila y la contempló.

La forma del murciélago estaba mal recortada y las letras blancas se iban curvando lo que significaba que Greg había hecho el mismo todas las invitaciones.

La dirección de la casa de Greg aparecía al final de la habitación y Mycroft se sorprendió al ver que Greg vivía en una zona más acomodada de lo que creía. En la invitación también especificaba que habría buena comida, música y por supuesto alcohol.

Mycroft bufó. Ya podría ser blanco de burlas en una fiesta llena de gente desagradable, las posibilidades se multiplicarían si el grupo estaba borracho.

―No ―se dijo así mismo.

Dejó la invitación en la basura y dirigió la vista de nuevo a sus ejercicios.

―¿Qué has tirado? ―preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Mycroft apretó el puño al asustarse y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta, Sherlock? ―le preguntó.

―Estaba abierta ―le dijo acercándose a la papelera.

―Se llama igualmente, ¿qué tipo de educación te enseñan en el colegio? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos, luego suspiró ―. ¿Qué tal las clases de violín? ―quiso saber.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

―Aburridas, no necesito un profesor ―le respondió.

Se acercó a la papelera y sacó de allí el murciélago. Le dio la vuelta y lo miró de cerca.

―Si esto es un trabajo de clase, eres horrible recortando ―le dijo.

―Devuélveme eso, no es tuyo ―le dijo Mycroft cogiendo la cartulina por el otro extremo ―. No es de tu incumbencia, ¡suéltalo!

Sherlock sonrió.

―Oh, así que es importante ―le dijo tirando del otro extremo con fuerza ―. Desde luego tengo que saber que es.

―¡Sherlock! ―regañó Mycroft mientras se ponía rojo.

Sherlock se mordió los labios y se echó hacia atrás para intentar usar más fuerza. Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió antes de soltar el otro extremo, pensando que en la caída su hermano soltaría la invitación, se iría llorando y podría romperla y luego quemarla.

Pero no sucedió así.

Cuando Sherlock cayó al suelo, sonrió a su hermano y salió corriendo por la casa.

―Mierda, ¡Sherlock! ―exclamó corriendo tras él.

El pequeño no paró, salió hasta el jardín y subió hasta la casa-árbol que le habían hecho tres años atrás. Mycroft bufó cuando llegó al pie del árbol. Los escalones apenas estaban bien sujetos al árbol y su peso sobrepasaba un poco la media por lo tanto cualquier forma de subir quedaba descartada.

―Sherlock devuélvame eso, no es de tu incumbencia.

El nombrado lo ignoró y leyó el papel.

―Es una invitación a una fiesta, ¿tanta vergüenza por una invitación a una fiesta?

―Es cosa mía Sherlock ―suspiró Mycroft.

―¿Quién querría invitarte a una fiesta? ―dijo poniendo al trasluz la invitación ―. Nadie querría ser tu amigo, es más, no tienes amigos.

―Bravo Sherlock ―dijo Mycroft fingiendo entusiasmo ―. Devuélvemela.

Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la cabaña con los pies colgando, miraba a su hermano mientras apretaba con fuerza la invitación.

―¿Por qué vas a ir? ―preguntó.

―No voy a ir ―le dijo Mycroft ―. Es por eso que la invitación estaba en la basura.

―Mientes ―le dijo Sherlock ―. Si no lo estuvieras pensando no la habrías guardado hasta llegar a casa. Supongo que no querrás ir porque corres riesgo de que se metan contigo, ¿pero por qué te has planteado ir?

―Socializar, ¿recuerdas?

Mycroft alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras Sherlock le miraba interrogante. Su hermano pequeño era listo, aunque no sabía hasta cuánto.

―Es por la persona que organiza la fiesta ―dijo al fin volviendo a mirar el murciélago y centrándose en la escritura.

Mycroft bajó un poco la vista y se miró los pies.

―Sherlock, por favor, devuélveme eso. No es tuyo y no tienes ningún derecho a cogerlo ―le dijo en tono serio.

El moreno alzó la vista y miró a su hermano ladeando la cabeza. Soltó la invitación y dejó que volara hasta que cayó en el suelo. Mycroft la cogió apresuradamente y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Gracias ―le dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft había guardado la invitación entre dos libros en el estante, fuera del alcance de Sherlock. No sabía que estaría pensando su hermano pero desde luego no iba a darle la oportunidad de seguir cotilleando en sus asuntos.

Con el paso de los días Mycroft se intentaba auto-convencer de que ir a esa fiesta no iba a causarle otra cosa que problemas. Para empezar, tendría que disfrazarse, cosa que no hacía desde que era pequeño, luego tendría que socializar algo que tampoco le gustaba de ninguna de las formas. Y por último, estaría rodeado de gente que lo odiaba, y además esa gente iba a estar borracha.

Solo había una cosa buena. Greg.

Era estúpido decirlo pero Mycroft se había sentido especial cuando Gregory le dio esa invitación, saber que estaría cerca de él y que quizás podrían intercambiar algunas palabras era algo por lo que merecía la pena todo lo anterior.

El jueves, un día antes de la fiesta, llegó a casa cansado, dejó la mochila en el suelo de su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo una voz desde la silla.

Mycroft dio un brinco y se levantó de golpe, estaba tan ensimismado que había pasado por alto a su hermano pequeño que estaba muy bien vestido sentado en la silla del escritorio.

―¿Tú no tienes clase de violín? ―le recriminó Mycroft sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―No ―respondió Sherlock levantándose para cerrar la puerta ―. Le dije a mamá que no me encontraba bien y dejó que me quedara.

Mycroft se frotó la cara y suspiró.

―¿Qué quieres Sherlock? Estoy cansado.

Sherlock se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de allí la invitación que Mycroft había guardado. El pelirrojo bufó.

―Joder Sherlock, si yo no me inmiscuyo en tus asuntos quiero lo mismo por tu parte.

―Tu siempre lo haces, ¡hasta registras mi cuarto!

―Eso es porque eres pequeño y mamá me obliga ―se quejó Mycroft ―. Devuélveme eso por favor.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

―Te he estado vigilando esta semana ―empezó ―. Me he fijado en tus gestos, y se cómo hablas de tus compañeros de clase. Si has guardado la invitación es por algo muy importante….

Mycroft suspiró.

―A ver, ¿por qué?

Sherlock tomó aire.

―Te gusta Gregory Lestrade, el chico que va a hacer la fiesta. Y cuando digo que te gusta me refiero como novios.

Mycroft se puso recto en el colchón, intentando no mostrarse sorprendido.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―le dijo.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso al ver que había acertado.

―He llegado a esa conclusión al ver que has guardado la invitación.

―Quizás es que esté pensando ir… ―respondió Mycroft.

―No te gustan las fiestas, no donde el número de gente es superior a cinco personas. No te gusta la música pop ni el rock. No aguantas a ningún compañero de clase así que he supuesto que te lo estás pensando porque la persona que te invitó es importante para ti, por lo que investigué solo un poquito para saber quién era el que organizaba la fiesta y resulta que es Gregory Lestrade que solo vive a unas manzanas de aquí.

Mycroft estaba impresionado y a la vez un poco molesto.

―Una deducción brillante Sherlock pero creo que te acabas de meter en un terreno que no te interesa. Así que lárgate de mi cuarto –le dijo apretando los puños.

Sherlock no se mostró intimidado, es más, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

―Creo que deberías de ir ―le dijo ―. Si te ha invitado será por algo.

―Sí, por cortesía, no va a invitar a toda la clase menos a una persona.

―Bueno sí ―murmuró Sherlock mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa ―. Pero te ha invitado que es lo que importa. Deberías de ir y disfrutar de la fiesta.

―Sherlock, sabes tan bien como yo lo que podrían hacer mis compañeros de clase en esa fiesta, sobre todo si están ebrios.

―Gregory no les dejará. No parece el típico chico que se burla de los demás… Aunque sea capitán de rugby.

―¿Y cómo estás tú tan seguro? ―le preguntó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

―Lo conocí ayer.

Mycroft le miró horrorizado.

―¿Sherlock pero que has hecho…? ―preguntó destrozado.

―¡No le hablé! ―se defendió el pequeño ―. Ayer, viniendo de clase, le dije a mamá si podíamos pasar por tu instituto porque nunca lo he visto. Estaban entrenando y el que tenía la banda de capitán fue a defender a unas empollonas con las que se estaban metiendo las animadoras… ―explicó.

Mycroft se le quedó mirando en silencio durante unos segundos. Mientras Sherlock se miraba los pies, que los estaba balanceando.

―Oye… ―murmuró Mycroft y ladeó la cabeza ―. Creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre…

―¿Comprar un disfraz? ―preguntó Sherlock mirándole, luego sonrió ―. Vamos, ya cogí dinero para el metro.

Mycroft sonrió y se acercó a él.

―Te invitaré a un donut y todo ―le dijo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sherlock sin entender mientras se ponía el abrigo.

―Por ser el mejor hermano del mundo ―le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock sonrió.

―Vale, pero primero tu disfraz ―dijo abriendo la puerta.

Anduvieron hasta la parada del metro y fueron hasta el centro en uno de los vagones. Todas las tiendas del centro estaban decoradas hasta el punto de la exageración y había muchísima gente. Sherlock agarró la mano de Mycroft con fuerza y se pegó a él.

―¿De qué te quieres disfrazar? ―le preguntó Sherlock.

―No lo sé, no iba a ir. No lo pensé…

―Puedes ir del Doctor Frankenstein… ―le dijo Sherlock ―. Tienes muchas ediciones de esa novela, y la peli esa en blanco y negro…

―¿Crees que alguien lo entenderá? ―preguntó Mycroft mirándole.

―Bueno, no tienen porque. Mientras que a ti te guste ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Vale… Necesitaré una bata de médico, un estetoscopio… ¿Maquillaje? ―preguntó Mycroft.

―Y una peluca y también… ¡Un espejo de esos en la cabeza! En plan antiguo… Estará genial...

Mycroft sonrió y apretó la mano de su hermano.

―¿Tú te disfrazarás? ―le preguntó mientras se dirigían a una tienda de uniformes.

―No. Llevo días trabajando en un experimento, tengo que observarlo por las noches y tomar notas. No tengo tiempo para disfraces ―dijo muy serio.

Mycroft asintió y apretó su mano mientras sonreía. En la tienda compraron una casaca blanca, parecida a la camisa que usaban los cocineros ya que era la que más se asemejaba al traje del Doctor. Le llegaba a la altura de los muslos, así que compró unos pantalones negros anchos y fueron a una tienda de zapatos donde pudo comprar unas botas altas de color negro.

También compró unos guantes de cuero negro en otra tienda, y luego fueron a las tiendas de disfraces a por una peluca rizada blanca, el espejo de médico y maquillaje con el que se envejecería.

Un rato después estaban en una cafetería comiéndose un par de donuts, Sherlock jugaba con el espejo médico mientras sonreía.

―Podrías besarle –le dijo Sherlock mirándole.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―se quejó Mycroft.

―¿Por qué no? Es lo que haces cuando alguien te gusta… Nuestros padres lo hacen ―se explicó Sherlock.

―La vida no es de color de rosa, Sherlock ―susurró Mycroft con tono frío.

Sherlock le miró sin entender.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó.

―A que si intento besar al capitán del equipo de rugby delante de toda la clase lo más probable es que me den una paliza. Y con razón.

―No lo entiendo… ―dijo Sherlock arrugando el entrecejo ―. Si no le gustaras, ¿no puede rechazarte sin más?

―Los chicos heterosexuales no reaccionan bien cuando son besados por homosexuales, Sherlock ―aclaró Mycroft.

El niño asintió aunque no parecía entenderlo del todo. Mycroft suspiró y se acabó su batido, fue a pagar y cogió la mano de Sherlock para regresar a casa.

Al día siguiente sus compañeros de clase no dejaban de hablar de la fiesta de Greg y le preguntaban a este como iba a ser aunque no decía nada. Mycroft estaba un poco tenso ya que sus compañeros susurraban cuando pasaban a su lado, aunque intentó no hacerle mucho caso. Tras la última hora, Greg se adelantó y alcanzó al pelirrojo saliendo del instituto.

―Vas a venir, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó mientras sonreía.

―Sino se me ocurre ningún contratiempo, sí, iré.

―¡Genial! ―dijo Greg entusiasmado ―. ¿De qué te disfrazaras?

―Lo descubrirás en la fiesta, aunque dudo siquiera que alguien lo reconozca.

Greg le sonrió y se acercó un poco a él.

―Bueno, si eso pasa, dímelo solo a mí ―le susurró.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró al suelo para que no se le notara.

―Hasta luego Mycroft.

Este asintió y aceleró el paso.

Cuando llegó a casa, fue rápidamente a tomar una ducha. Aún quedaban horas para la fiesta pero quería tenerlo todo listo y controlado. Sherlock llegó a casa poco después, lo que no mejoró sus nervios a que no paró de dar la lata con la fiesta.

No se cayó hasta que a las siete y media comenzó a vestirse y a maquillarse. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó las escaleras. Sherlock le miraba impresionado.

―¡Doctor Frankenstein! ―exclamó, se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano, moviéndola con fuerza.

Mycroft rio y le despeinó.

―¡Poneros juntos para que os haga una foto! ―pidió la señora Holmes

Sherlock puso la mano de Mycroft alrededor de su cuello y puso cara de miedo. La mujer hizo una foto mientras se aguantaba la risa.

―Guapísimos ―dijo bajando la cámara ―. Vamos Mycroft, te llevo.

El pelirrojo asintió y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de su hermano.

―Te he dejado un regalo sobre tu cama, tienes que leerlo esta noche, ¿vale?

Sherlock le miró sorprendido y corrió a su cuarto mientras Mycroft y su madre salían de casa rumbo al coche.

Llegaron a en punto. Desde el coche Mycroft miró hacia la casa donde, por la ventana, se veían varias siluetas deformes y se escuchaba música rock a todo trapo. La casa tenía luces con formas de murciélagos y arañas y en la puerta, había dos calabazas con terroríficas muecas.

―Pásalo bien hijo ―le dijo la señora Holmes ―. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame y vengo a por ti. ¿Vale?

Mycroft suspiró.

―Estaré bien ―le dijo antes de bajar del coche.

Tomó aire cuando llegó a la puerta y llamó con firmeza, pensando por un segundo que podría darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Si Mycroft iba del Doctor Frankenstein, Greg, con joroba, medio agachado y con una camisa negra con capucha solo podía ser el esbirro de Frankenstein:

―Igor ―susurró Mycroft.

Greg sonrió.

―Doctor Frankenstein ―dijo mientras sonreía ―. Pase, pase. Le estaba esperando.

Mycroft sonrió y entró en la casa, siguiendo a Greg que andaba con una pronunciada cojera.

El salón estaba repleto de decoración, telarañas, serpientes y arañas de plástico, murciélagos colgados de las lámparas y en la mesa de bebidas había un mantel que tenía un estampado de un cementerio.

Ya había cuatro personas allí que le miraron con odio mientras seguía a Greg hasta la mesa de bebidas, Mycroft no le prestó atención a ninguno estaba aún sorprendido por el disfraz del moreno.

―Sírvete ―le dijo Greg ―. Y si quieres, tenemos alcohol…

―Con refresco me vale, gracias ―dijo Mycroft rellenándose un vaso.

―¿Te ha costado trabajo encontrar mi casa? ―preguntó Greg

―En absoluto, vivo solo unas calles más arriba.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó sorprendido ―. Nunca te he visto por este barrio…

―Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que salir a dar vueltas, la verdad ―le dijo Mycroft molesto.

Greg le sonrió.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―preguntó alzando una ceja ―. ¿Cómo cuáles?

―¿Estudiar para sacar una buena selectividad quizás? ―le dijo Mycroft escéptico.

Greg rio y abrió la boca para responder pero llamaron a la puerta y se fue a abrir.

Cuando la casa comenzó a llenarse de adolescentes, Mycroft decidió retroceder y quedarse apoyado en una pared donde pudiera observar todo el salón. Greg procuraba hablar con todos pero se quedaba más rato con Mycroft, hablando sobre todo de Frankenstein y de novelas de terror de la época de la que ambos eran fanáticos. El pelirrojo no podía estar más encantado, tenía cosas en común con Greg y todo el mundo le estaba pasando por alto. La noche no podía ir mejor.

Pero, pasadas las doce de la noche, la fiesta dio un giro inesperado.

Matthew, el mejor amigo de Greg, que ya estaba pasado de copas cogió una silla y se subió a ella. Greg le miro sorprendido pero bajo la música cuando se dispuso a hablar.

―Bueno, bueno, todos nos lo estamos pasando muy bien pero como cualquier fiesta de disfraces tenemos que elegir cual es el mejor. Y tendremos un suculento premio.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―pregunto Greg ligeramente confuso.

Matthew sonrió.

―Tú serás el premio querido amigo. La chica que gane tendrá una cita contigo y podrá bailar contigo esta noche.

Mycroft observo como las chicas comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas emocionadas y al borde del desmayo. Greg sonrió vagamente aunque no dijo nada en contra.

―Bien, bien. Cada uno votara a una chica y quien mayor número de votos tenga gana una velada con este semental de aquí ―dijo riéndose señalando a Greg con el pulgar.

Comenzó a repartir trocitos de papel a todos, lanzándole el suyo a Mycroft directamente a Mycroft en la cara. Los bolígrafos se lo fueron turnando y dejaron todos los papelitos dentro de un sombrero.

Mycroft fue a rellenarse una copa y se apartó del grupo tanto como pudo, concentrándose atentamente en la mancha de coñac que habían dejado en la alfombra.

Contabilizaron los votos en menos de cinco minutos y de nuevo Mathew se subió a la silla.

―Bien, bien. Señoras y señores, la chica que tendrá el honor de salir con Gregory Lestrade, es...

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral y varias chicas contuvieron la respiración.

―¡Mycroft Holmes!

El silencio se hizo tenso y el nombrado alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre. Todo el mundo le miraba, las chicas con asco y los chicos al borde de un ataque de risa. Mycroft cambio de color del rojo al verde y fue cuando las carcajadas resonaron por todo el salón. Las chicas pronto se unieron y le empezaron a señalar.

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza y dejo su vaso en la primera mesa que vio. Avanzo haciéndose sitio para poder irse y salir de allí pero cuando llego a la puerta alguien le agarró de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

―Déjame ―le dijo en tono de advertencia.

―Mycroft... ―susurró la voz de Greg.

El nombrado tomo aire y se volvió para mirarle lo más fríamente que pudo. Aun se escuchaban las risas de Matthew pero el resto esperaba en silencio las burlas de Greg. Incluso Mycroft las esperaba.

―Menos mal que has salido tu ―dijo al fin Greg sin dejar de sonreírle ―. No sabría qué hacer con una chica.

Mycroft le miro sorprendido, procesando lo que le había dicho y sin esperárselo, Greg lo atrajo hacia el cogiéndole de la bata y le beso.

Las risas de Matthew se cortaron de golpe y un "¡Oh!" de sorpresa resonó entre las chicas. Mycroft cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso sin poder creer aquello que le estaba pasando.

Cuando se separaron, Greg le cogió las manos y sonrió.

―Hoy bailamos, mañana tenemos nuestra cita.

Mycroft asintió, no tenía palabras. Se dejó arrastrar al centro de la habitación, dejándose llevar por Greg.

―¿Sabes bailar? ―preguntó Greg mientras le cogía las manos

―No ―admitió el pelirrojo notando como las pulsaciones del corazón subían.

―Yo tampoco ―rio Greg ―. Aprenderemos juntos.

Mycroft no supo quién puso la música pero de fondo se escuchó una canción de Metallica pero lo suficientemente lenta para que se pudiera bailar. Greg se acercó a Mycroft, puso las manos de este en su cintura y él puso las suya sobre los hombros de Mycroft.

―Es mejor para ti, eres más alto ―susurró Greg.

Mycroft asintió y se movió al ritmo de Greg de forma intuitiva, temiendo pisarle. Las chicas observaban la escena en silencio, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

Los chicos sin embargo murmuraban entre ellos, pero ninguno prestaba atención. Mycroft acercó su rostro al de Greg y este inmediatamente comenzó a besarle, pegándose más a él y rodeando el cuello.

Cuando la canción acabó, Greg miró a Mycroft completamente sonrojado. El pelirrojo rio nervioso y se frotó el brazo sin saber qué hacer.

―¡Greg! ¿Qué te gustan las pollas? ―preguntó la voz de Matthew un tono burlón.

―Sí ―respondió Greg sin mirarle ―. Y a quien le moleste que se vaya de mi casa.

Pero nadie se movió de su sitio, es más, las chicas comenzaron a felicitarle. Mycroft se movió nervioso en el sitio y apretó la mano de Greg.

La fiesta no duró mucho más, los chicos se fueron enseguida y las chicas se quedaron un poco más, le dieron la enhorabuena y se fueron, dejándoles solos.

―Yo… No entiendo por qué –se atrevió a decir Mycroft tras sentarse en el sofá ―. ¿Por qué yo?

―Porque eres fantástico… Además eres muy atractivo ―le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

―No te atrevas a mentirme a la cara…

―No te miento… ―dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Mycroft ―. ¿Te acuerdas el trabajo del curso pasado sobre Isabel II?

―¿El que hicimos en Mayo?

Greg asintió.

―Ya me había fijado en ti antes, tengo un nosequé con los pelirrojos ―admitió sonriendo ―. Cuando expusiste tu trabajo, hablando con esa pasión sobre el gobierno y la monarquía inglesa, dando tantos detalles… Me encantó. Eres tan inteligente y culto que me terminé de enamorar de ti.

Mycroft lo observaba con la boca entreabierta.

―¿Y por qué…? Hasta ahora no dijiste nada…

―Nunca estaré a tu altura. Tú eres muy inteligente, educado, elegante… Y yo solo soy alguien a quien se le da bien el deporte y que aprueba por los pelos. Somos polos opuestos así que… No pensé que fueras a hablarme si te invitaba a salir ―se explicó mientras se sonrojaba.

Mycroft rio nervioso.

―Es cierto, somos polos opuestos pero los polos opuestos se atraen ―dijo mientras le sonreía ―. Dios… Esto parece un sueño ―dijo riéndose.

Gregory le besó el cuello varias veces hasta llegar a los labios de Mycroft.

―No lo es ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mycroft tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero sonreía. Se aproximó a Greg y le besó, dejando que este lo arrastrara con él para quedar tumbados en el sofá. Pasó un rato hasta que Mycroft se separó un poco.

―Creo que debería irme a casa… ―susurró antes de volverle a besar.

―Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres… ―murmuró Greg contra sus labios.

Mycroft aguantó el aire e hizo un esfuerzo por separarse. Se puso de pie y le miró con una sonrisa.

―Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver. Mañana sin embargo podemos quedar, podríamos ir a comer fuera…

Greg se puso de pie y asintió.

―Me parece bien, ¿paso a recogerte a las una?

Mycroft asintió.

―Dame tu número de móvil y te envío mi dirección en un mensaje.

Greg cogió el teléfono que le tendía Mycroft y lo apuntó antes de devolvérselo. Mycroft se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se volvió sin saber cómo despedirse. Greg se acercó a él y lo besó durante unos segundos.

―Hasta mañana Mycroft.

―Adiós Greg…

Mycroft le dio otro beso antes de salir de la casa y bajar la calle. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Jamás pensó que la noche podría acabar así.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en casa. Era tarde así que abrió la puerta en silencio y fue al baño para quitarse todo el maquillaje y tomar una ducha, se puso su albornoz y fue a su cuarto.

Sherlock estaba metido en la cama de su hermano, con la lámpara encendida y mirando fijamente a la puerta. Al verle hermano sonrió.

―¡Lo ves! ―exclamó ―. ¡Lo sabía!

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco y fue a coger su pijama.

―¿Tú no deberías de estar dormido? ―le preguntó.

―Te estaba esperando… ―se quejó Sherlock ―. ¿Le besaste? ¿Te besó? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuenta!

Mycroft sonrió y puso el pijama, se sentó al lado. Sherlock se acomodó a su lado y le miró mientras Mycroft le explicaba todo lo sucedido.

―Entonces… ¡Tienes novio! ―dijo Sherlock sonriendo ―. Eso es genial…

Mycroft rio.

―Ahora, ¿me vas a explicar por qué estás en mi cuarto a estas horas? Seguro que no era por esperarme…

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes y sacó debajo de las sábanas el libro que su hermano le había regalado: _"Los cuentos más terroríficos de Edgar Allan Poe"._

―Es que… ―murmuró Sherlock ―. El cuento de la casa Usher no me ha gustado…

Mycroft sonrió y cogió el libro.

―¿Quieres que te lea yo?

Sherlock asintió y se acomodó en la cama. Mycroft le leyó hasta que su hermano se quedó dormido. Apagó las luces y se le quedó mirando mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Gracias a él y solo a él había pasado la mejor noche de Halloween de su vida. Y eso no iba a olvidarlo.

 


End file.
